Fatherly Advice
by dispatcher652
Summary: It's Lee/Dee's wedding day and although the Admiral should be happy about it he's not. Some Angst moments between Lee and his father and some sentiments in here that I believe the Admiral always felt towards his late daughter in law.


**A/N: I had this story saved for a while and I decided to dust it off and post it. **

When your child gets married it's supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life or at least that what Bill Adama thought. Weddings are supposed to bring out the best in people or so he was told. Mothers are supposed to cry while watching their daughters walk down the aisle and fathers are supposed to feel a sense of pride when their son takes his first true steps at starting his own family or at least that's what the books he read on subject said. So why on the day of of his only son's wedding did he feel no happiness, no pride, just dread?

He remembered when he had gotten married. How his own father's face on his wedding day. He looked happy,content, and was beaming with pride. It was one of the best days of his life because his father, a man a very little words had given him something that he had treasured his whole life. He had given him some fatherly advice. Words that he thought he needed to share with Lee, especially today.

Bill Adama looked at his son on his wedding day and felt a surge of panic go through him as he watched his son try and fix his uniform for the seventh time. He could tell that Lee was very nervous but was trying to hide it by looking like he was unhappy about how his uniform was fitting.

Bill walked over to his son who was now looking at himself in the mirror of the small tent they were waiting in on New Caprica. As he was helping his son straighten out his uniform for the now eighth time, he noticed that there wasn't much in the tent besides the lone mirror and two chairs for them to sit in while they waited for the ceremony to begin. The tent had been erected quickly due to the pending nuptials. There had been no time to dress it up and make it a suitable place for the Admiral and his son. Bill sighed. Everything about this wedding seemed too frakkin' fast he thought.

After reassuring Lee that his uniform was indeed perfect, Bill tried to focus on something positive about this whole affair. The moment something good came to mind it was gone in an instant. He remembered when Lee came up to him and told him that he was getting married. He thought at first it was a joke. Yeah, he had seen Lee and Dee together and thought that Dee was a good match for his son but the relationship was rocky and turbulent at best. They were both bouncing back from failed relationships and to Bill that meant they were no way near ready for this type of commitment.

He didn't mean to but he laughed out loud at the news. It took several attempts before it kicked in that Lee wasn't kidding. Lee really was going to get married and the ceremony was going to be held today at sunset. Bill immediately stopped laughing and looked at his son who was looking for some kind of reaction to the news. So Bill did what any father who has a strained relationship with his son does, he held back his true feelings about the whole thing and wished his son well.

What he wanted to tell Lee was that this marriage was wrong for both of them but the words never came out. He wanted to say that he and Dee both wanted very different things from this relationship but again, the words never left his mouth.

Bill knew the road Lee was going down all too well. This had been the road he went down with his own wife. He very much loved his wife while they were married but what he didn't know was how to love her. He never learned how to love her without hurting her. The more he tried to show her the worse he hurt her and his boys. For when she hurt, they hurt, and it killed him when that happened. He didn't mean to pass on those same lessons to his son. Bill wished that Lee wasn't such a quick study with his failures and shortcomings as husband. He really hoped that Lee would have paid closer attention to what he did right and wrong in his marriage because he didn't want that same fate for Dee. Not Dee.

Bill's thoughts then turned to his soon to be daughter and law and a smile crept up on his face. Dee was not just a member of his crew but she was like another daughter to him. Where Kara was his wild child, Dee was the golden girl. She always strived to do the right thing and fought hard for what she wanted no matter what the odds were. Her smile could light up a room and her tears could make the hardest man in the room break down. She was the moral compass of the fleet. The constant bright light we all turned to in our darkest hours and the sweet voice that called us all home. He could see why his son would be attracted to Dee and why he thought he loved her. She was everything a man would want in a spouse. She was even Lee's quick fix to his Kara problem. Dee had no clue that she had become Lee's band-aid to the pain Kara caused his heart. Again, this was not a fate Bill wanted for Dee.

"So dad any words of advice?"

"What?"

"I said any words of advice for me? I could really use some right now?"

Bill should have thought about his next words more carefully before they came out of mouth but once they were out it was too late.

"Don't do this."

Lee looked at his father not really understanding what he was saying.

"Don't do what?"

"This Lee." He said turning around. "This....this ceremony. The wedding. Dee. All of it. Don't do this."

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you frakin' insane? I ask you for advice and this what you give me? Don't do this! I should have known not to ask you."

Lee was about to storm out of the tent when he his father's next sentence stopped him.

"You're gonna hurt her Lee."

Lee turned back around and faced his father. He was so angry right now he was shaking.

"I'm going to hurt her? Is that what you said? How in the hell am I going to hurt her? I love her."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. I'm here aren't I? Why else would I be here if I didn't love her?"

Now they were getting somewhere. For the first time since stepping into this tent did Bill felt like there may be some hope at salvaging this whole thing before it was too late.

"Payback."

Bill saw Lee break eye contact for a moment then he looked back to his father.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really wanna play stupid now?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about and since it's your show please tell me what you are talking about."

"Kara."

"Kara? What the hell has she got to do with this?"

"You know damn well what. Kara got married to Anders and you're pissed off about it so instead of taking it like a man and walking away you drag poor Dee into this. You're using her Lee can't you see that? You are using the women you say you love to get even with Kara who left you after telling you she loved you."

Lee stood there stunned. How did his dad know about him and Kara and that she said she loved Lee?

"How did you find all that out?"

"I'm not the Admiral for nothing. I find out things when I need to and besides.... you both have big mouths. Laura and I were walking along the beach when we heard you and Kara declare your love for each other. I was going to bring it up to you but then I got hit with the I'm getting married bombshell."

Lee felt like he was going to be sick. He needed to sit down before he fell down. He walked over to one of the chairs in the tent and sat down. Bill took the other seat and sat down next to his son.

"Gods....when did this all go wrong?"

"The moment you decided to get married for all the wrong reasons."

"How can I fix this? I don't want to hurt Dee. She's the best thing that every happened to me. She deserves better."

"You have to do the right thing son. You have to do right by Dee and call this whole thing off. If you love Dee like you claim you do then come clean and tell her about you and Kara and your night together. Tell her that you made a mistake."

Lee looked up at his father and laughed.

"You want me to say all that? You must really want me to get my ass kicked by Dee. Don't let her size fool you she can spar with the best of them. I should know. I taught her."

"I don't want either one of you to get hurt but it looks like that either way both of you are going to walk away from this hurt. The point is that you will have everything on the table. No more secrets. No more lies. Just the truth and that's always the best way to start a relationship."

"I don't want her to hate me."

"Well, she's going to hate you no matter what. You betrayed her on so many levels son that she will need time to heal. But maybe, just maybe, she will learn to forgive you and that's something worth waiting for."

"I do love her dad."

"I know you do son, but sometimes we have to set the ones we love free."

Lee looked at his father and nodded. He understood what his father was trying to tell him. He made up his mind to tell Dee everything and to leave their fate together in her hands. Lee checked his uniform for the ninth time in the mirror then turned to his father.

"I'm ready."

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No. I think I got this. If you hear screaming, please feel free to come save me."

Bill laughed. "I'll have a raptor standing by."

"Thanks dad."

Lee then exited the tent and went to go look for Dee. Bill sat back down in his seat and waited for Lee's return.

Bill had no idea that he had fallen asleep in his chair or how long he had been asleep when he felt someone shake his shoulder. He looked up to see Karl Agethon standing in front of him.

"Sir, we need you."

"Is everything alright?" Bill said getting up out of his chair and straightening his uniform.

"Yes, sir. I just need you to follow me."

Bill followed Karl to see what was going on. He couldn't read Karl's expression to know if what ever it was, was serious or not.

To Bill's surprise they were walking to the wedding tent. Uh huh he thought. Dee must have killed Lee and they need him to come and collect his body. When he entered the tent he was taken back when he saw that the tent was filled with people who looked like they were still waiting for the ceremony to begin. As Bill continued to follow Karl through the tent he started to scan the area for any sign of his son. With no sign of Lee, Bill figured maybe Lee was still talking to Dee and they were coming up with a way to tell everyone that the wedding was off. Finally Karl stopped and pulled open a section of the tent.

"I brought him Dee."

Bill walked inside to see Dee standing there in a white dress with her back to him.

"Thanks Karl."

Dee turned around and Bill's breath was taken away by the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. She looked like Cinderella getting ready to marry her Prince Charming. On her head was a traditional lace vale that most Sagittarion women when they got married. It looked just as delicate as the women wearing it.

Bill couldn't help the smile on his face. Dee truly was a sight to be hold.

"You look beautiful. Where did you get the dress from?"

"Thank you sir. I got the dress from a women who made wedding dresses for a living back on Caprica. This was the only thing she was able to grab during the attacks. She said it was her best work and she didn't want to leave it behind for the Cylons. When she heard I was getting married to Lee and that I had no dress she offered it to me. I wasn't going to wear since it was the only thing she had left of her life but she insisted. I tried it on and we were both were surprised that it fit with out any alterations. It was like the dress was made for me. I feel like a princess in it. Listen to me rambling. I hope you don't me mine me calling you here with everything going on."

"You know you can always talk to me. I will always be here for you."

"I know and that's kinda the reason why I asked Karl to come get you."

Bill knew where this was going. Dee needed a shoulder to cry on. He was glad that after everything that she still could come to him to talk. He hoped that would never change.

"Admiral, I wanted to know if.. if.."

"Yes?"

Dee blushed a little. She always felt like a child whenever she spoke to the Admiral but what she need to know from him wasn't exactly an everyday question. Here we go she thought. She walked closer to the Admiral and summed up all her courage.

"Admiral, you know I always thought of you as kinda like a second father and since my father isn't here I have no one to turn to right now except you. So, I was hoping that you would please do me the honor of taking my father's place...... and walk me down the aisle?"

Dee looked at the Admiral and noticed that the smile on his face faded and was replaced with shock. Oh no, she thought. I must have offended him. He's Lee's father not yours stupid and you tried to take this day away from them. Great. I just frakked up with my soon to be father in law she thought. I need to make this right.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to make you choose between Lee and myself. You might have wanted to be standing with Lee. Don't worry about it. I' ll ask Karl or Gaeta to stand with me."

Dee was about to call for Karl to come back in when Bill stopped her.

Bill realized that Dee must have seen the look on his face. She must have thought that it was meant for her. How could he tell her that the look of shock was not for her but his idiot son.

"Dee, wait. I'm not upset with you and I'm sorry for the look I just made."

Bill walked over to Dee and took her hands in his.

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. You have always been like a daughter to me. I have watched you grow during your time on Galatica and I couldn't be more proud of you. You are more than my son and I deserve and I hope that he makes you happy."

Dee felt tears start to sting her eyes and she tried to wipe them away so her make up wouldn't run.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's OK sir."

"No more sir. After today it's dad."

"Yes si...I mean dad."

Bill reached for Dee and gave a her hug like a father would his favorite daughter. Their embrace was broken up by Karl who let them it was time to start the wedding.

"Shall we my dear?"

Dee smiled and nodded.

Everyone stood as the music started and watched with delight as Dee walked down the aisle on the arm of the Admiral. As they passed by each row Bill saw smiles and tears all shedding for Dee. He knew that the tears were happy ones but in his mind the tears being shed for Dee ones for a future that would only be full of pain. Pain that would be brought on by the man he was walking her towards. His own son.

Bill looked straight ahead to Lee who kept looking at his bride and smiling. Bill wanted to go up there and smack the smile off his son's face. He kept yelling at his son in his head. Damn you Lee. Damn you for not telling her the truth.

Before he realized it they were in front of the priest and Lee. Bill looked at his son who got the message all to clear that the Admiral was not pleased with him for chickening out.

The priest stepped forward and then spoke.

"Who gives this women away?"

Bill turned to Dee and smiled.

"I do."

Bill walked Dee over to Lee who took her hand. Before Bill let Dee's hand go he whispered to Lee and squeezed his hand.

"You **better** take care of her."

Lee grimaced at how hard his father was holding his hand.

"I will." he whispered.

Bill let go of his son's hand now that the message was delivered. He then turned to Dee and kissed her check.

"Your too good for him."

"I know." she giggled then turned towards the priest and Lee.

As the ceremony was nearing it's end Bill couldn't help but soften towards his son. He actually smiled when he watched Lee place the ring on Dee's finger and pledge himself to her both body and soul. Those words filled him with hope that maybe Lee would take those words to heart and care for Dee like a loving husband should. Bill's roaming thoughts were broken up when he noticed the priest making his final blessing over the happy couple.

"May the gods bless this union and make it as strong as the Lords Of Kobol. Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Leland Adama."

Bill clapped his hands along with everyone else and felt his eyes start to water. They both looked so happy together. So full of promise. He prayed to the gods that they stay that way. That they never loose this moment in time. He hoped the gods heard his prayer.

The wedding reception was now in full swing. Everyone was having a great time. Even Tighe and Cottle were smiling. Dee was on the dance floor with Lee. They had just finished their wedding dance with everyone ohhing and awwing as Lee twirled Dee around the dance floor. Once their dance was done they were being joined by other couples on the dance floor. Gaeta walked over and tapped Lee on the shoulder hoping to cut in. Lee begrudgingly agreed and let Gaeta have a turn.

"Don't get used to it Gaeta. I'll be back for my wife."

"Understood sir. No getting used too."

Lee walked away and started looking for his father. He knew that he owed him an explanation and although he feared giving him one, it was something that had to be done. Lee saw his father standing by the punch bowel talking with President Roslin. He let out a huge sigh then headed towards his father.

"You look happy Bill. Happier than I've seen you in a long time. It suits you."

Laura Roslin stood there with Bill as he watched his crew enjoy this happy occasion.

"I am happy. I have a new daughter-in-law. I feel like a proud poppa. "

"Dee did look beautiful today."

"Yes, she did."

"And Lee looked handsome."

"Mmhm." was the only response he gave to Laura.

Laura was about to inquire further on Bill's lone comment on Lee when she saw Lee coming their way.

"Your son is coming this way. He looks like he needs to talk to you. I'll see you later."

"You know Madame President, my daughter in law isn't the only one who looked beautiful tonight."

Laura smiled at the compliment then headed towards the new bride to wish her well.

Lee looked at his father who had his arms cross and his face expressionless. That was the same look his father used to give him and his brother Zack when they were about to get into big time trouble. Before Lee could say anything his father raised his hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it. Whatever your reasons are for not calling this thing off I don't want hear it."

"Dad, I know I should have but I couldn't. When I left you I had every intention to tell her everything and call it off. But something changed when I open the flap to where she was."

"What changed?"

"I saw her dad. I saw her in her dress. She was a vision. She took my breath away. She looked so happy standing there twirling in her dress. She was laughing and smiling and it sounded like a melody pulling the strings of my heart. I was not going to take this moment away from from her."

"That's nice Lee but those are excuses. You should have done right by her."

"It's not excuses. I can make her happy dad. I know I messed up in the past with Kara but I promise I will spend my life making it up to Dee. You believe me right?"

Bill looked at his son and thought carefully about his next words.

"You once asked me for advice. You want it now?"

"Didn't you give me some before?"

"It wasn't the advice I wanted to pass on to you. But if you don't want it..."

"No dad. Please. Tell me."

"When I married your mom your grandpa gave me some good fatherly advice that I wished I would have payed more attention too. So I hope you listen better than I did."

"What was it?"

"He said always put that women first. The moment she becomes second, you'll lose here. And losing her, means losing apart of yourself."

"I understand."

"Don't just understand the words Lee. Make sure you put them into action everyday. With everything you do. I failed to do that with your mother and I lost her. I constantly put her second and before I knew it she was gone and so was that part of me that belonged to her. Learn from my mistakes Lee. Always let Dee know that she is first in your life and she will reward you with more love than you can ever hope for."

"I will dad. I will."

"I hope so son. Now, if you will excuse me. I have a daughter in law to dance with.

"Go right ahead."

Lee watched his father dance with his new wife and smiled. It was nice for Lee to see his old man and Dee happy again.

The door opened and the Admiral looked up to see who it was that disturbed the welcome silence of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you're here."

"We're not here for the same reasons."

Lee walked over to his father who was drunk off his ass. He couldn't blame him. It was a shock to everyone.

Lying on the table in front of them was Dee. His beloved Dee was gone. Taken from them by a self inflicted gun shot wound to the head. Her death had caused the whole crew to spiral down in to a deep depression.

Lee moved closer to the table and his father told him to stop.

"You're not the only one hurting. Please let me see her."

"Go away Lee. You're not wanted here."

"I have the right to say good bye too dad. She was my wife."

Bill laughed at his son.

"Why are you laughing?

"Because you called her your wife. Was she your wife when you were frakking Starbuck again? Was she your wife when you sent her to save your lover from the Cylons? Was she your life when you chose to represent that bastard Baltar? Or did the bullet in her brain finally make her your wife?"

Lee didn't know how to answer any of that. He was shocked his father was saying all this to him.

"I know I was wrong but do we have to do with now? We're both hurting and you hurting me isn't gonna bring her back."

"No it won't but it'll make me feel better." Bill said then took another drink from his bottle.

"Don't do this dad. Give me the bottle." Lee went to go for the bottle when his father slapped his hand away.

"Why Lee? Why couldn't you keep your promise to her? All she ever wanted to do was make you happy. She never asked for anything but your faith in her and you just kept throwing it away."

"I know."

"Is that all you can say is you know? What the frak Lee? I told you to take care of her! I told you to put her first! You said you would! You said you would but here she is. Dead. Dead because she placed her faith in both of us to take care of her and we failed miserably. You promised her love and I promised her a new home and you and I couldn't deliver on either."

Lee's eye began to water and his tears began to flow freely down his face. He slowly made his way to Dee's body. He took Dee's cold hand in his and remembered how warm her hand felt on the day they were married.

"I know I failed her and I wish I could turn back the clock and change things but I can't. I wish I would have listened all those years ago to you and put her first. But I didn't. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and it's only now that I realize how special she truly was. She made me want to be better. She never let me be anything less than that. What might surprise you is that before she took her life, we had dinner tonight ,and we talked, and we laughed. It felt good. It felt really good and most importantly, it felt real. Even with everything that happened between us, she still made sure to see that I was OK. Can you believe that?

She even told me that I would help get the fleet to Earth. She gave me a gift that I didn't deserve and that was her faith in me. So I'm gonna give you that same advice. She gave me. Have faith. Don't let her death and the lessons she taught us be in vain."

Lee wasn't sure his words sunk in. He reached over and touched his father's shoulder. Bill looked up at his son.

"I believe in you. So did she. Get us to Earth."

Once Lee saw his words had sunk in he bent down and kissed Dee's head through the white sheet.

"Good bye, my love and thank you."

The door to the morgue opened again and both Lee and his father looked over to see Cottle standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to get Dee ready."

"Ok, give me one minute alone with her."

Cottle shook his head and went back outside to wait.

"You need me to stay dad?"

"No. What I need to say to her is for her and her only."

Lee understood then went outside.

"I miss you already. Losing you was like losing my Zack all over again. I didn't think I would ever feel that pain again but your death brought all that back. I meant what I said when I told you, you were like a daughter to me. There will never be another like you. I will miss your smile, your voice, and that strong heart of yours. You were a fighter, and you never were given enough credit for how tough you were. I mean anyone that would take on Starbuckfor what she wants is a tough cookie in my book. I'm just sorry that I couldn't save you. The thing that will always haunt me is if I would have stopped you from walking down the ailse would it have saved you from this fate? Had I stepped up and put you first that day would you have been alive to day? I'll never know. But what I can do now is honor your memory. I swear to you. I will get us to Earth. And I will find a nice quiet place and spread your ashes there so I can always visit there and remember the dance we shared."

Bill bent down and kissed Dee's head as he cried letting his tears wet the white sheet over Dee. Slowly he sat up and took one last look at the body in front of him.

"Good bye.....daughter."


End file.
